La vida de Rachel Roth
by Katherine Roth
Summary: [AU]. ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros amados héroes fueran jóvenes normales con vidas relativamente normales: Sin villanos, poderes ni expertos en artes marciales? ¿Y si Raven fuera sólo... Rachel Roth?
1. Capítulo 1: Infancia

Disclaimer: Teen titans no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 1: Infancia**

— ¡Hazlo!

 _Angustia_

 _Impotencia_

 _Miedo_

— ¡No lo hagas, Rachel! — Grita entre sollozos. El filo contra su cuello, y una línea roja que aparece en su blanca piel. La mujer sólo cierra los ojos en un vano intento por detener sus lágrimas.

— ¡No! — Gritas e intentas apretar el gatillo. Pero algo te lo impide.

 _Superioridad_

 _Fuerza_

 _Satisfacción_

...Porque también adoras esa sensación. Después de todo, no es algo malvado, ¿verdad? Una vida por otra. Pero tu madre no es cualquier vida, y en cambio, n isiquiera conoces a ese hombre. La decisión es lógica, sólo hazlo.

Pero, ¿qué hay de las lágrimas? Las de tu madre, por miedo… y las de ese hombre, por la misma razón. ¿quién merece morir? Maldita dualidad. Si tan sólo no existiera. Pero el destino no te ha deparado otro camino, más que ser el producto de la unión entre una gentil mujer y un hombre sin sentimientos. Una humana y un demonio, eh. Ironía de la vida.

Y aquí estás, filosofando en un momento como este. Siempre divagando. No encuentras otra forma de escapar a la realidad… ¡Demonios, Rachel! ¡Esto es serio! Miras de reojo a tu progenitor, despiadado que amenaza con matar a tu madre si no acabas con la vida de ese hombre. Las lágrimas recorren tu rostro, y sin embargo…

 _Se siente bien, ¿no?_

Y gritas. ¿De placer o ira? Sólo gritas, y descargas el arma contra la sien de aquél desconocido, a quien hubieras visto su rostro de no ser por aquella manta.

 _Desearías haber visto su rostro, y lo sabes…_

No quieres discutir ahora. Estás cansada y sólo caes de rodillas. Tu visión se nubla y sólo alcanzas a escuchar vagamente la felicitación de tu progenitor. Y no puedes verla, pero estás segura de que tu madre tiene abierta la boca, asimilando lo ocurrido.

Agradeces quedar inconsciente. Al menos aquella noche no la pasarás en vela. Y al menos, el remordimiento no te acechará las siguientes horas.

…Tampoco la satisfacción.

—Mírala, no se mueve, ¿estará muerta?

— No lo sé, pero si lo estuviera nos haría un favor a todos

— Eso es cierto

Las tres chicas rieron a coro, frente al objeto de sus burlas. La víctima, por su parte, ampara su vista en aquél libro, fingiendo ignorarlas. Sería más creíble si no hubiera pasado los últimos diez minutos en la misma página, mismo párrafo, misma palabra. Ni siquiera leía. Las letras se desdibujaban mientras se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos.

 _Son escoria, Nada más que seres inferiores intentado desafiarte. Pero todos son iguales cuando muestras cuán superior eres. Todos lloran, imploran perdón y se arrastran por su patética vida. Hipócritas. Haces bien en eliminarlos, y es tu deber seguir mi legado, hija mía._

— Hey, Chica Cuervo, si vas a dejar de respirar que sea lejos de aquí, sólo estorbas

 _Es cuestión de sobrevivencia. Sólo los más fuertes merecen vivir. Y admítelo, querida… ansías derramar su sangre._

—¡Ya basta! — Interrumpió una nueva voz—¡Fuera de aquí! — El grupo de chicas obedeció, murmurando su incredulidad al ver que alguien protegía a una chica tan rara.

—Richard— Susurró la pequeña Rachel Roth. Él siempre llegaba a defenderla.

—Siento haberme demorado, Edward me pidió los apuntes y… ¿estás bien? — La chica asintió. — Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? — Preguntó el chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules.

—Parque— Fue lo único que dijo, a la par que se levantaba y tomaba el libro en sus brazos.

—Sabía que lo dirías—Él sonrió— Ha pasado tanto tiempo— Ella asintió— aún recuerdo aquél día como si hubiera sido hace cinco años— Bromeó. La niña asintió una vez más. Ella sabía que no necesitaba decir mucho, y él no ocupaba de muchas palabras: sabía que ella apreciaba su amistad.

FLASHBACK

—¿Eres un ángel? —Dar rodeos no era algo que precisamente lo caracterizara.

—¿Disculpa? —Y aún a tan corta edad, la chica sabía levantar sarcásticamente una ceja con maestría.

—Es sólo, que tus ojos y tu cabello cambian de color. Eres muy bonita— Aquél comentario causó un sonrojo en la niña, quien no supo qué responder. Nunca le habían dicho algo así antes. Efectivamente, los ojos azules de la chica se veían violetas desde cierto ángulo. Y su negro cabello brillaba en tintes morados al ser expuesto a la luz. Obra de su imaginación o una ilusión óptica, el caso es que aquellos rasgos habían llamado la atención del chico desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y entonces supo que debía estar con ella.

—E-estás bromeado—Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso. Dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? —Aquello era demasiado. Normalmente los demás huían de ella, así que pasaba todo el tiempo sola… Así es, eso debía ser una broma.

—No necesito tu lástima

—Nada de eso. Yo quiero ser tu amigo porque me agradas. Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, pero puedes llamarme Dick. Bien, es tu turno —Esa actitud era demasiado rara. ¿Qué quería? Optó por seguir leyendo su libro. —Mm hagamos algo, si no quieres decirme tu nombre puedes usar otro… lo aprendí en clases hoy, se llama "psedónimo"

—Pseudónimo

—Eso. Y he decidido que el mío será Robin, porque a mi madre solían gustarle los petirrojos, y ese "pséumonino" me recuerda a ella. Es tu turno.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije: quiero ser tu amigo

—¡Deja de bromear! — La niña terminó gritando y dejó caer su libro —¡Yo no tengo amigos!

—Entonces déjame ser el primero— Y una vez más, el niño sonrió. Rachel no sabía si reír o llorar. Si creerle o no. Pero al final…

—Raven…—Ella recordó todas aquellas veces que veía, desde su ventana, esas aves de negro plumaje, tan libres. Eso era algo que simplemente admiraba— son mis… aves favoritas. Creerás que es raro

—No es raro. Además, ambos tenemos "psedóminos" de aves, tenemos cosas en común, y por eso podemos ser buenos amigos—Él tomó asiento al lado de ella

—S-supongo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Y te tomó algunos meses el decirme tu verdadero nombre

—Debías pasar la prueba de confianza. Además, tú tardaste más tiempo en decir bien la palabra "pseudónimo"

—¡Pero al final lo logré! — Se apresuró el chico, sonrojado— "Pseudónimo", ¿ves? ¡Lo dije bien!

—Felicidades, debería darte un premio— Ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, definitivamente lo merezco— Él infló su pecho en señal de orgullo. Ella negó suavemente— Y pensar que fue en este mismo parque… Oh, ¿escuchas? Es el señor que vende helado, iré a comprarlo. Tú puedes adelantarte

Rachel se dirigió a una pequeña colina alejada del bullicio del parque, donde estaba un gran árbol. Era un lugar tranquilo y fresco al que solía ir desde muy pequeña, a leer hasta que la luz del sol se perdiera en el horizonte. Y era justo el lugar donde conoció a Richard Grayson hace sólo 5 años.

Ella nunca entendió cómo un chico tan contrario a ella seguía ahí, y más aún, había sido el primero en hablarle. Con el tiempo entendió, que simplemente había cosas que no había que entender, sólo suceden. Y cualquiera que haya sido la razón, ella estaba agradecida de tener un amigo.

—Tú favorito, de vainilla— Después de entregarle su helado, ambos disfrutaron del mismo. A Richard le gustaba verla comer helado, porque los ojos de su amiga siempre brillaban cuando lo hacía.

Recordó aquellos primeros días en que apenas se conocían—cabe destacar, que era dentro del mismo tiempo en que el chico aprendía a pronunciar correctamente cierta palabra extremadamente difícil—; él descubrió que ella nunca había comido un helado. ¡En qué lugar vivía! Aquél postre era sagrado durante la infancia, al igual que el pastel de chocolate… ¿¡Qué? ¡Ella tampoco había probado el pastel de chocolate! Ni qué decir que la llevó arrastrando a comer ambos postres.

Y el brillo en sus ojos azul-violetas, es algo que nunca olvidaría. El rostro sin emociones de la chica se transformó, y de pronto sólo era una niña normal a la que le gustaba comer dulces. Él se sentía feliz, y por ver aquella sonrisa, siempre llegaba con diferentes cosas que Rachel nunca había probado. Algunas le gustaban más que otras. Al final, ella decidió que el helado de vainilla era su preferido.

Pasaron la tarde como cualquier otro par de niños… Y por normal nos referimos al libro que ella no dejó de leer; y las nubes que él no dejó de ver. Bueno, al menos eso era normal para ellos.

Pero todo buen momento tiene su final, y este no sería la excepción. Llegó la hora de abandonar el parque, así que Richard acompañaría a su amiga a casa. O al menos, lo más cerca de casa que pudiera.

Atravesaron la zona de juegos lo más alejados posible de los niños de ruidosos juegos. Ninguno pensó que un par de niños saliera de entre los arbustos, corriendo y llevando a Rachel al suelo, en su carrera. Desde luego que los pequeños no se quedaron a escuchar el regaño, mucho menos a disculparse.

Por suerte, Dick alcanzó a evitar la caída de su amiga, y durante la maniobra haló del brazo de su compañera, a lo que ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se apresuró. Rachel sólo levantó su libro y trató de seguir caminando, en un intento porque su amigo no pensara de más— Hey, espera — Tarde. Él ya se había dado cuenta. La pequeña, resignada, no dijo nada cuando su amigo le corrió la manga del suéter, revelando un hematoma enorme que prácticamente abarcaba todo su brazo. Y no era cualquier moretón; eran varios, y además tenían la forma de una mano.

—Dick…

—Dijiste que no pasaría de nuevo— Ella sólo atinó a soltarse y cubrir las marcas con su suéter.

— Vamos a casa, es tarde…— Rachel avanzó, dejando a un Richard de mirada baja e impotencia apretando en sus manos.

— Puedes… escapar— Susurró. La seriedad en la voz del chico la asombró tanto como la propuesta.

—Estás loco

— Si hablo con Bruce…

— ¡¿Qué tú qué!? ¡Prometiste que no le dirías!

— Rachel, esto no puede seguir así

— Es mi padre

— Y mira lo que te ha hecho— Ella no respondió. Él se acercó— Escucha, ambos sabemos que Bruce tiene los medios, y si hablo con él no se negará. Tú y tu madre pueden escapar. Prométeme que vas a pensarlo— Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Iré contigo, por supuesto— Él sonrió levemente, ante la posibilidad de ver a su amiga libre al fin.

* * *

Las luces le cegaban y las voces parecían distantes. Mientras las emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, el calor aún se aferraba a su piel. Ni siquiera la fría lluvia parecía calmar el dolor de las quemaduras, aunque no fueran graves. Desde luego sintió la diferencia en el nivel de oxígeno, pero sus pulmones aún no se acostumbraban al exterior, Y aunque su cuerpo no le respondiera del todo; su menta aún procesaba los hechos ocurridos hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Le sorprendía cómo todo se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana, de un minuto a otro. Pero el destino puede ser bastante cruel algunas veces, ¿no?

Recordaba haberse despedido de Richard, luego de haber ido a comer pastel, razón por la que llegó al anochecer a su casa. El vecindario estaba a oscuras, debido a un apagón, y entre las sombras que la vela en su mano disipaba, distinguió la silueta de su madre. En cuestión de segundos, ella sacó un par de maletas que descansaban debajo de la cama y ambas se apresuraban a salir de la casa.

Su padre llegaría tarde esa noche, y el apagón les favorecía. Todo concordaba, todo era perfecto… entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer de la nada? Esas eran las escenas más confusas, pues pasaron demasiado rápido frente al par de ojos azul-violeta.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, una voz autoritaria y madre e hija se paralizaron a tan sólo una puerta de haber escapado. La mujer se apresuró a esconder el equipaje y actuar tranquilamente mientras encendía velas y comentaba sobre la falta de luz eléctrica. El corazón de parecía salirse de su pecho y el miedo no le permitía moverse, por eso le sorprendió cómo su madre parecía tan calmada.

Pero una sola mirada hacia una pequeña parte de una maleta arruinó todo. Y pronto Rachel se vio intentando defender a su madre. Ni qué decir que salió despedida hacia un mueble en el intento. Un golpe que no sólo le lastimó la espalda; también causó la caída de las velas encendidas.

Entre gritos, golpes y las llamas devorando ávidamente todo lo que encontraran en su camino. Luego hombres armados que controlaron la situación.

Todo eso en apenas minutos.

Mientras la recostaron en una camilla, puedo ver cómo su madre yacía inconsciente en otra. Y aunque quiso ir con ella, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se vieron impedidas por los paramédicos.

— ¡Eres mi hija, Rachel! — Escuchó vagamente. No pudo distinguir si la voz estaba cerca o lejos— ¡Y cuando sea libre de nuevo volveré por ti! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Debes seguir mi legado!

Últimamente el desmayo había acudido en su ayuda en situaciones verdaderamente traumantes. Y esa vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?  
**

 **Algo corto y ciertamente lo he subido sin antes revisarlo :D Esta es una idea que data de hace... algunos años o-o pero que hasta ahora me decidí a desarrollar, así que no podía esperar más a subirla. Y sí, sé que esto está dramático, pero ¿qué otra forma hay de adaptar una historia sobre una joven mitad demonio?**

 **Oh, y aclarando: sé de la similitud con un one-shot en esta misma página llamado Engaño, de Linda-Ravstar (muy buena escritora, altamente recomendada sin mencionar que la admiro OuO); ella está enterada de esta similitud sin fines de robo, ya que yo he pensado un enfoque muy diferente y libre de plagio ¿qué puedo decir? aveces la inspiración viene después de una lectura emocionante, sólo aclaro esto para evitar problemas.**

 **A final de cuentas, ustedes deciden si la continúo, así que háganmelo saber si así lo desean**

 **Kathy~**

 **Mensaje subliminal: Conty, si lees esto, comunícate... La comunidad SDSET te necesita D:**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un viejo conocido

**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar Follow o Favorite. Esta historia fue mejor recibida de lo que creí, así que aquí está la continuación :D**

 **Kellyzelda1000 : Gracias por tus palabras, eres el primer review de este fic y eso es muy especial, sin mencionar que comentaste casi tan pronto subí el capítulo, y eso me sacó una sonrisa sincera :D aquí tienes la continuación, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**

Disclaimer: Teen titans no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2: Un viejo conocido**

Una chica de unos 17 años se abría paso entre los mares de estudiantes. El primer día de clases siempre era un caos: entre saludos de amigos que no se habían visto durante el verano; y quejas de alumnos acerca del corto periodo vacacional. Ni qué decir de los nuevos horarios. Y la situación era peor para ella que, al ser nueva en esa escuela, no conocía el lugar. ¡Sólo debía encontrar el salón 11 en el cuarto de hora que quedaba!

Y no, pedir indicaciones no era una opción. No le apetecía dirigirle la palabra a chicas cuyo excesivo maquillaje no podía faltar; mucho menos de las demás personas, que la veían como bicho raro, no sólo porque ella fuera nueva, también porque… ¿había algo en su aura? El punto es que los demás siempre la habían visto diferente, algunos incluso la llamaron demonio. ¡Vaya tontería! Aunque, tomando en cuenta quién era su progenitor, quizá la comparación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Así es como nuestra chica de cabello negro-violeta, se disponía a encontrar el dichoso salón 11. Sólo era cuestión de mirar los letreros que adornaban las puertas, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Tardado, quizá, pues ya había perdido cerca de media hora… Y ese pensamiento le hizo soltar un gruñido de frustración.

Por décima vez observó el papel en donde estaba impreso el horario, para asegurarse de que la bendita aula 11 en verdad existía.

Mientras tanto, un par de chicos charlaban en mitad del pasillo. Uno alto, bastante robusto y de tez morena, que traía un balón de basquetball en sus manos; y el otro más bajo, de tez clara, ojos ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras y su cabello — o bien, podría decirse su litro de gel con cabello— estaba peinado en puntas.

Se habían saludado con un abrazo masculino —de esos que incluyen palmadas en la espalda—, y la manera en que hablaban eran cosas que revelaban una gran amistad.

— Bueno, compañero, ese es mi maestro así que debo entrar.

— Claro, Cy. Nos veremos después de clases, no lo olvides.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar una oportunidad para patearse el trasero en los videojuegos?

— Eso lo veremos, pronto mi nombre estará en el primer lugar.

— Sigue soñando, Chico maravilla.

— ¡Oye! Dijimos que eso quedaría en el pasado

— Sí, sí, claro— El joven moreno movió las manos, restándole importancia al asunto, ante un ofendido chico de lentes oscuros. — Oh, por cierto, ¡Piensa rápido! — Y lanzó el balón para luego entrar al aula.

Por su parte, el chico de ojos desconocidos, caminó de espaldas para atrapar el balón. Estaba tan concentrado en la esfera naranja, que no se percató cuando caminaba en la misma dirección de una chica ensimismada en una hoja de papel.

Y ambos se percataron de ello hasta que el golpe avisó.

— ¡Disculpa! — Se apresuró él. Ella llevó una mano a su cabeza, por poco tiempo, ya que recordó que los minutos pasaban y se dispuso a buscar la hoja… ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba? — Toma— El chico le entregó el horario.

Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Algo en él se procesaba, y en ella también. ¿Es que se conocían?

La escena podría ser cliché y parte de una película romántica, si no fuera porque…

— Fíjate por dónde caminas— Y sin más, Rachel intentó alejarse. Eso era nuevo: la primera chica que no sucumbía ante el encanto del gel en el cabello.

— ¡Oye! — Decidió seguirla. Recogió el balón, y se interpuso en el camino de la chica cuando logró alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué?

— No fui el único que no miraba por dónde iba— Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y me quitas el tiempo sólo para decir eso?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Es sólo…— El joven se llevó una mano a la nuca, y casi podía verse una gotita cayendo por su sien. La verdad es que él sólo buscaba una excusa para ver más el rostro de la chica, puesto que le resultaba familiar.

— No tengo tiempo para esto— Quiso continuar, pero…

— ¡Eso es! El aula 11.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

— Puedo mostrarte dónde está.

— ¿Y lo harías porque…?

— Bueno, sólo decía. También tengo clase en ese salón, y por lo que veo, vas por el camino contrario. Puedes seguirme o… buscar tú misma en los…— Echó una ojeada rápida al reloj en su muñeca— 10 minutos que te quedan. — Ella lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Camina— "Chico de los pelos parados": 1. Rachel: 0.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Dick— Aclaración. Dick: 1. Rachel: 0. — Eres nueva, ¿cierto?

— Oh, ¿apenas te das cuenta?

— Sarcástica, eh.

— Al menos no tengo los pelos parados.

— Pero debes admitir que luzco muy bien, y funciona con las chicas— Ella rodó los ojos. Ese tipo era exasperante— Y bien, Princesa del Sarcasmo ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Vaya, otro apodo que añadir a la lista.

— No quiero decirte

— Lindo nombre— Ella murmuró un "idiota". Él sonrió. — Y dime… ¿nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar?

— No lo creo.

— ¿También eres nueva en Jump City?

— ¿Y qué si lo fuera?

— Escucha— Dijo, con un tono tan serio que por un momento Rachel no reconoció al molesto chico de antes— Sé que te visto, pero… no recuerdo…

— Vaya, creo que tanto gel te ha afectado la cabeza— Soltó con sarcasmo y continuó caminando. Por suerte, no hubo más palabras en el resto del camino. Seguramente porque el joven buscaba entre sus memorias. Y Rachel estaba sorprendida de que su antiguo amigo Richard la había olvidado tan fácilmente. Mentiría si dijera que eso no le afectaba, pero sabía ocultarlo con maestría.

Cuando al fin llegaron, ella se alejó en busca de un asiento. Eligió un escritorio del rincón quedaba libre. Después de sentarse, dejó escapar un gran suspiro, y echó una ojeada a su alrededor.

El "Chico de los pelos parados" saludaba a otro de apariencia totalmente contraria: rubio, baja estatura y una polera morada. A juzgar por la manera atropellada en que el chico rubio hablaba y gesticulaba, era bastante enérgico. Y Dick, por su parte, mantenía un gesto serio, aunque una sonrisa se insinuaba en su rostro. Este último, pareció sentir la mirada de Rachel, puesto que volteó hacia ella. Y déjenme decirles que no hay movimiento instintivo más rápido que el desviar la mirada cuando alguien descubre que lo observas.

Y a pesar de que intentó mostrar su increíble nivel de interés en el asiento vacío frente a ella, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Dick la señalaba. ¡Demonios! Ahora él se jactaría de la malinterpretada atención hacia él mismo.

Por suerte, algo llamó la atención de todos los presentes: Una chica rubia, a quien el rosa parecía vital para su existencia; entró al aula como toda una diva. Los chicos que le ofrecían mil regalos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Es Kitty! — Murmuraban los chicos que habían optado por quedarse en sus asientos, adulando entre ellos a la "inalcanzable y maravillosa Kitty".

Pero ella los rechazó y continuó con su "sensual" caminata — tan exagerada que resultaba cómica—, hasta llegar con Dick y abrazarlo.

— Oh, querido Dicky, ¿Me extrañaste?

— En realidad no— Respondió un sincero y visiblemente molesto chico de gafas oscuras.

— ¡Qué gracioso eres, Dicky lindo!

Rachel soltó un bufido. ¿Todas las mañanas comenzarían con semejante escena? Por fortuna, la maestra apareció y con ello todos acudieron a sus lugares.

— Buenos días, soy la srta. Steel. Y les impartiré la materia de Literatura— Se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada, de blanco cabello prolijamente recogido y traje impecable*.

La clase transcurrió con un interminable discurso por parte de la maestra, quien no hacía más que caminar entre las filas de escritorios vigilando que en el salón no se escuchara más que la muestra de la increíble memoria que poseía —Enserio, ¿cómo podía recitar durante dos horas completas nada más que fechas y nombres sin titubear? —. Y vaya que aquello apenas sería la primera clase.

Cuando la clase terminó, el mar de estudiantes apenas si tardó un segundo en precipitarse hacia la salida. Rachel prefería esperar a que el tumulto se disipara, pues no tenía prisa.

— ¡Espera!

Bueno, ahora la tenía. Por suerte, varios alumnos ya habían logrado salir. Y aunque el "chico de los pelos parados" perdió tiempo en liberarse de la "increíble y maravillosa Kitty", Dick no tardó en alcanzarla.

— Espera, Rachel

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Bueno, lo he oído cuando la maestra pasaba lista— Explicó, alzándose de hombros y con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. "Chico de los pelos parados": 2. Rachel 0.

— Felicidades, créeme que eres digno de un premio Nobel— Simplemente, el sarcasmo era su sistema de defensa predilecto.

— Muy graciosa. Ahora, ¿quieres contestarme algo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? — Ciertamente, había pensado que cuando él supiera su nombre, la recordaría. Vaya, que habían sido buenos amigos, y aquí estaba la prueba. No obstante, pese a lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, mantuvo su rostro monótono, como siempre.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando una tercera persona apareció en la escena, cayendo sobre Dick y abrazándolo en el acto… "asfixiándolo" también lo describiría. ¿Es que todas las chicas en esta escuela deseaban abrazar al chico?

— S-star…— El chico apenas si podía articular las palabras, y qué decir del azul que coloreaba su rostro. Esta vez la gotita cayendo de la sien le perteneció a Rachel, quien no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al presenciar semejante escena… y sorprenderse por la fuerza que una chica tan delgada podía tener.

— Amigo _Robin_ , el verano ha parecido una eternidad desde mi punto de vista, te he extrañado tanto. — Vaya _Robin_. Aquello era una novedad. También resultaba tonto pensar que un apodo de la infancia conservaría el mismo nivel de confianza después de tanto tiempo. Eso era lógico. Y como todas las cosas lógicas, se aceptan. Rachel se dispuso a seguir su camino, de no ser porque…

— Oh, me temo que he interrumpido una conversación. ¡Por favor, espera!— Y sólo entonces la pelirroja soltó al azulado Dick. — Te pido que aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas, pues la emoción que ha embargado mi ser, me impidió notar que…

— Está bien, está bien— Atajó Rachel. ¿Era necesario el exceso de palabras? — No hay nada que disculpar

— Oh, eso me alegra tanto. Entonces… ¿¡Quieres ser mi amiga!? — Preguntó la chica de brillantes ojos esmeraldas, invadiendo el "margen de seguridad" de Rachel, quien no pudo preguntarse si una cámara escondida estaba grabando la escena.

— Rachel, ella es Kory Anderson, estudiante de intercambio; Kory, ella es Rachel, es nueva en esta escuela— Intervino el Chico semáforo.

— ¡Vaya! Podré mostrarle cada lugar de esta institución a mi nueva amiga. ¡Vamos, nueva amiga! — Y así, la pelirrosa arrastró a una chica de cabello negro-violeta, hasta perderse en el horizonte. Dick se quedó ahí, rascándose la nuca. Y Rachel, en el veloz recorrido inundado de mil palabras en una sola frase, no pudo más que preguntarse cuándo había aceptado aquella amistad.

Esta escuela estaba llena de sorpresas.

* * *

— Oh, nueva amiga, me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado acompañarnos después de las clases.

— Bueno, esperaste a que saliera del salón y no me has soltado desde ese momento.

— Es porque no quiero que mi nueva amiga se llegue a perder. Yo estuve en la misma situación cuando abandoné mi ciudad natal Tamaran, y me sentía tan extraña en este lugar. ¡Y no quiero que mi amiga sufra tanta tristeza!

— Sí, pues… ¿Kory?

— ¿Sí, nueva amiga?

— Ya no siento mi mano— La chica de energía desbordante no pudo más que grabar un "'¿eh?" en su rostro. Por fortuna, su inseparable amigo de gafas oscuras acudió en su ayuda.

— Creo que quiere que sueltes su mano. Ya hablamos sobre tu fuerza, Star…— Le susurró al oído.

— Oh, cierto— Y de inmediato soltó la mano de Rachel, apenada. Y antes de que pudiera comenzar su eterna disculpa, fue interrumpida.

— Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

— Bueno, hemos llegado. Rachel, te presentamos a la única e inigualable Torre T— Presentó Dick, con gestos innecesarios.

La chica de cabello negro-violeta no pudo más que golpearse mentalmente al darse cuenta de que la dichosa "Torre T" era como cualquier otro edificio, de peculiar nombre, y que no superaba más de 3 pisos. Y es que, en el fondo, llegó a pensar que se trataría de un edificio en forma de "T". Pero eso era ridículo, ¿verdad?

Resultó ser un lugar de entretenimiento. La planta baja estaba repleta de arcades. En el segundo piso había mesas de billar y ping-pong; y el último piso estaba dividido en habitaciones de transparentes paredes. A través del cristal, se veía un sofá frente a un enorme televisor, y un par de chicos que competían en los videojuegos.

— ¡Cy! Déjanos entrar— Dick tocó la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Se escuchó lejanamente— Estoy a punto de… ¡Booh ya! ¿Viste eso, Bestita? ¡Nuevo récord!

— Vamos, viejo, ambos sabemos que es injusto. Me distraje cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— Excusas, excusas— El chico alto se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a un chico rubio con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Contraseña?

— Titanes, ataquen — Pronunció Dick— Sabes, deberíamos cambiar la clave de acceso— dijo, una vez dentro.

— Ni hablar, Robin, una vez Titanes, siempre lo seremos— Respondió el joven moreno, con una mano en su pecho. — Vaya, creo que tenemos a una nueva integrante por aquí.

— ¡Sí, una nueva persona que no podrá resistirse a mis chistes! — Apareció un chico rubio que Rachel reconoció como aquél que hablaba con Dick en el aula.

— Dudo que puedas hacerla reír, Chico Bestia— Comentó el joven de lentes oscuros— Ella es Rachel; Rachel, te presento a Victor Stone y Garfield Logan.

— Bienvenida a los Titanes, Rachel— Dijo Victor en un tono amistoso.

— Eh, si… ¿qué eso de "Titanes"?

— Verás, amiga Rachel— Interceptó Kory— solíamos reunirnos aquí con el propósito de adentrarnos en misiones imaginarias mediante versiones alternativas y fantasiosas de nosotros mismo— Terminó con una sonrisa. Y Rachel levantó una ceja. Victor acudió en su ayuda.

— Un día, hace unos años, estábamos aburridos, cuando…

— ¡Yo salvé el día con una idea fascinante! —Interrumpió Garfield— "¿Y si jugamos a ser superhéroes?" — Evocó las palabras y el recuerdo iluminó sus ojos verdes.

— Entonces, a Kory le agradó la idea. Y comenzó a imaginar una versión alternativa de ella misma, llamada Starfire— Continuó Dick.

— Y dijimos, "¿por qué no?" — Finalizó Victor— Comenzamos a reunirnos cada tarde, a imaginar nuestras versiones alternativas, luchando en un mundo paralelo contra villanos imaginarios. Es más divertido de lo que parece.

— Éramos unos niños. Últimamente sólo nos reunimos para pasar el tiempo y ya hemos dejado esos juegos…

— Vamos, Robin, ¿es esa tu forma de excusar tu traje de semáforo? — Victor se acercó a Rachel, y le dijo: — Él hacía llamarse "Robin, el Chico maravilla", y usaba un traje bastante colorido… ¡Si hubieras visto cuando llegó con una capa!

— ¡Cy! ¡Quedamos en que no hablaríamos de eso! — Se quejó Dick, bastante sonrojado.

— Bueno, somos Starfire— La aludida levantó su mano—; Cyborg; el "chico semáforo"… es decir, Robin; y yo, Chico Bestia.

— Y queremos saber— La palabra la tomó Kory— si deseas unirte a nuestro grupo.

Rachel miró al variopinto grupo. Si bien, la manera en que pasaban el tiempo no era lo más común, eso no eliminaba el hecho de que parecían muy bueno amigos, y eran muy amables con ella. Contadas personas le habían ofrecido su amistad… bueno, en realidad, sólo una lo había hecho. Y esa persona lo hacía de nuevo, ahora acompañado. La pregunta era… ¿podría ella formar parte de ese grupo?

— Yo… no lo sé— Bajó la mirada. Esta vez hablaba con sinceridad, sin esa máscara de sarcasmo tras la que solía escudarse— No soy una heroína, si supieran quien soy realmente, no me querrían con ustedes…

— Sé lo suficiente— Dick puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, y le hizo levantar el rostro. ¿Qué tendría que perder?

— Sí, quiero unirme.

Los gritos de alegría, y bienvenida no se hicieron esperar. Garfield se vanagloriaba de su increíble atractivo físico y su gran sentido del humor; Kory hablaba sobre preparar un platillo de extraño nombre para celebrar; Cyborg proponía una tarde de películas y toda la comida chatarra que pudieran comer.

Y Dick, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo:

— Y bien, Rachel, ¿tu nombre alternativo? — Ella no lo pensó por mucho tiempo.

— Seré Raven

Y entonces, sólo entonces, algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de Richard Grayson…

* * *

 *** La aquí mencionada como Srta. Steel es quien aparece en el capítulo 3 de la serie, que presenta a los HIVE a Slade. La imagino como la típica maestra de recta actitud y un afán por sembrar el absoluto silencio en el salón o.o**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el juego alternativo de superhéroes apto para un grupo de jóvenes comunes y sin poderes? :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Amigos

**Disclaimer: Teen titans no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 3: Amigos**

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

— N-nada— La pequeña intentaba cubrir la caja debajo de su cama.

— Theodore, por favor…— Intentó intervenir Ángela, pero un chillido atrajo la atención del hombre, quien no tardó en tomar a la pequeña y lanzarla contra la pared más cercana. Trigon alzó al cachorro por la cabeza, y el indefenso animal no podía más que mover sus patas en un vano intento por escapar.

— ¡No le hagas daño!

— ¿A esto? — El hombre sonrió— hagamos una prueba— Acto seguido, dejó caer al cachorro, para luego comenzar a pisarlo una y otra vez.

Los gritos de Ángela y los de Rachel se combinaban con los aullidos de dolor, pero no obtuvieron resultado. Theodore se detuvo hasta que el perro había perdido casi toda movilidad, con su pequeño cuerpo destrozado.

— Aún está vivo— Explicó—, y tu tienes la decisión: puedes liberarlo de su sufrimiento ahora, o dejarlo morir lentamente— Tiró un cuchillo hacia la cama, para luego tomar a Ángela del cabello, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Theodore observaba satisfecho cómo la navaja estaba cubierta de sangre, y su hija seguía aferrada a sus rodillas en un rincón, mirando lo que había hecho.

— Buena decisión, Rachel. Tendrías potencial si tu madre no te hubiera inculcado esos estúpidos valores… pero aprenderás a olvidarlos, hija mía.

* * *

— Cielos…

Murmuraron los 4 al unísono, lo único que pudieron articular mientras sus ojos observaban lo que fuera que tenían enfrente.

— Eh, Star… — Comenzó Richard, tragando saliva y tomando un momento para escoger sus palabras— Agradecemos que te hayas tomado el tiempo…

— Oh, no es por nada, amigo Robin, debemos celebrar la serie de acontecimientos magníficos que han ocurrido a lo largo de esta semana. Ahora…— la pelirroja hundió el cucharón en la montaña viscosa, y comenzó a forcejear para sacarla de nuevo. Era como si un animal vivo estuviera ahí dentro, los Titanes incluso podían escuchar un gruñido proveniente del bol— d-debemos comenzar antes…— Veían la escena horrorizados. Estaban conscientes de la increíble fuerza de la tamaraneana, y lo que fuera que se escondiera en ese platillo podía retarla…— de que…— Un Victor nauseabundo no tardó en correr hacia el sanitario— Escape— Finalizó con una sonrisa, tras haber ganado la batalla.

— Star…— Raven había visto muchas cosas en lo que llevaba de vida, pero los platillos tamaraneanos eran otro nivel— creo que escuché el timbre principal.

— Oh, ¡debe ser ella! — Kory abandonó la habitación, corriendo hacia la planta baja con tal rapidez, que cualquiera en la escena podía creer que ella en realidad volara. Pero claro, eso es imposible.

— ¡Maniobra evasiva! — Anunció Chico bestia, mientras tomaba el bol y corría hacia la ventana, deseando que el Monstro del bol no lo atacara en el proceso. Finalmente, lo lanzó hacia la calle.

Unos pisos más abajo, un chico corpulento de brazos tatuados, daba el toque final a su amada motocicleta.

— Has quedado como nueva— Anunció orgulloso, para luego guardar sus herramientas— Jonny Rancid, sin duda eres un genio mecánico— Murmuró para sí mismo, sin siquiera imaginar que, a sus espaldas, una masa espesa de color rojo había caído sobre su querida pertenencia, comenzando a cubrirla por completo como si de una ameba gigante se tratara. — Ahora, un paseo para… P-ero, ¡qué demonios? — el chico definitivamente mataría a alguien. Intentó tocar la viscosa sustancia, y ése fue su error.

Un grito se elevó se el cielo, apagado por las puertas que se cerraban unos 3 pisos hacia arriba. Garfield sacudía sus manos, mientras comentaba:

— Viejo, ese aterrador pudín de la amistad fue lo que nos inspiró a imaginar a Plasmus, ¿recuerdas? El monstruo viscoso, y hasta la fecha sigo creyendo que esa cosa está viv… Oh, hola, Starfire— El chico se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas, y luego silbar como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No ha sido ella— una abatida Kory volvía a la habitación, para luego elevar la mirada— No obstante, eso no ha de afectar la celebración que… Amigos, ¿qué ha pasado con el Glorflark de la amistad?

— Escapó— Explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros— Es una lástima… ¿qué tal una pizza?

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, el variopinto grupo chocaba sus rebanadas de como si de copas se tratara. Después de una larga discusión, habían llegado a un simple acuerdo: una pizza grande de pepperoni, una chica de toffu y una extra grande de Pimientos, bananas y chispitas de menta… claro, la última pertenecía a Starfire, no sólo con sus peculiares gustos; también por la cantidad de comida que ella ocupaba. Su cuerpo y metabolismo eran ciertamente algo envidiable, y Garfield bromeó una vez preguntando si ella en realidad tenía 9 estómagos.

— Por haber sobrevivido al primer parcial del Demente Mood— Anunció Dick.

— Viejo, ¿estás bromeando? ¡Esto es por patear el trasero de esos perdedores de Hive en el último torneo de basquetbol!

—Hablas como si ese examen te hubiera resultado tan fácil, Bestita— Se burló Victor.

— Para tu información, obtuve un glorioso 60, y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien perdió el tiro final en la preliminar, ¡Por poco quedamos fuera!

— Ouch, golpe bajo— El moreno simuló un gesto de dolor— Pero eso fue culpa del Chico semáforo aquí presente, que no sabe coordinar sus movimientos.

— ¿Otra vez? — Se defendió el aludido— ¡Si tú tropezaste conmigo! ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?

— Claro, aquí mismo— Señaló acusadoramente con el siguiente trozo de pizza que tomó.

— Amigos, recientemente han llegado a un acuerdo pacífico, no comiencen a reñir de nuevo— Interrumpió una preocupada Kory.

— Estamos bromeando, Starfire— Explicó el petirrojo.

— Oh, ya veo… entonces, es mi deseo celebrar su oportuna reconciliación, y el haber aprobado el ejercicio de la asignatura de Ética, con el maestro Puppet— Rachel de pronto enrojeció.

— Star, no me lo recuerdes.

— ¿Por qué no? Te veías adorable con ese vestido rosa…— Garfield se interrumpió al recibir la mirada asesina de la peli-violeta.

Todo había sido por ese molesto ejercicio de su materia favorita, acerca de los valores. Para ello, debían intercambiar papeles con una pareja, por un día completo en el que debían actuar como si fueran la otra persona. El maestro Puppet había descrito la actividad, como un cambio de almas en el cuerpo del compañero, un ejemplo bastante extraño a decir verdad.

— Bestita, has cavado tu propia tumba.

— No tanto como tu cuando te negaste a comer tofu, tuvimos la nota más baja del grupo por tu culpa.

— Eso fue porque tú te negaste a comer carne.

— Viejo, soy vegetariano, v-e-g-e-t-a-r-i-a-n-o.

— Vaya— Interrumpió Raven— Yo brindo porque Chico bestia ha aprendido a deletrear.

Rieron a coro, mientras el rubio fingía sentirse ofendido. Rachel sonreía. En poco tiempo había logrado formar parte del equipo, y estaba realmente agradecida por ello.

Y aunque no lo admitiera, también agradecía el ejercicio impuesto por el maestro Puppet. Una chica tan contraria a ella como lo era Kory Anderson ciertamente le asfixiaba. No es que no le agradara, simplemente sentía que nunca congeniaría con con tanta alegría y colores brillantes juntos. Hasta que, claro, tuvieron que comprenderse una a la otra.

FLASHBACK

— Es increíble que lo lográramos— Comentó, mientras veía la excelente nota que habían sacado.

— Es glorioso, amiga Raven— Repetía la pelirroja, entre saltos de alegría— oh, lo lamento. Por un momento he olvidado que prefieres no escuchar mi voz. — La peli-violeta se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo no comiences a hablar sobre flores, gatitos y la risa de los niños todo el tiempo— la oji-esmeralda asintió.

— ¿Te apetece una relajante tarde de meditación, amiga Raven?

— Después de pintar nuestras uñas color rosa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cyborg y Chico bestia se habían apoderado de los controles de videojuegos, aclamados por Starfire.

Rachel había decidido salir a la azotea. Le gustaba contemplar el atardecer.

— Es una hermosa vista, ¿no lo crees? — Ella no pudo más que concederle la razón al petirrojo que aparecía a sus espaldas. — Rachel… — comenzó después de un momento indeciso— Aún no has querido hablar sobre lo que pasó.

— No hay mucho que contar— se encogió de hombros.

— Desapareciste la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera nos despedimos.

— No podía quedarme en ese lugar, mi madre me llevó con ella apenas salió del hospital y su hermana, Azar nos recibió en Steel City. Comenzaba una nueva vida, Richard, no supe de ti en los últimos 6 años así que seguí adelante; a veces tenemos que aceptar la verdad, no importa cuánto nos desagrade.

Robin apretó sus puños, ante la culpa. Es cierto, no podía cambiar el pasado, pero si algo había aprendido, es que el presente era lo que importaba.

— No te dejaré ir esta vez — La chica alzó una ceja.

— ¿Lo dice el chico que no puede pronunciar bien la palabra "pseudónimo"?

— ¡Oye! Eso fue hace más de 10 años, y ya puedo decirlo bien… Pseudónimo, ¿ves?

El sol poniente fue testigo de la escena… y una conocida pelirroja a sus espaldas, también. Starfire había decidido comunicar la noticia a sus dos amigos, pero tan pronto atravesó la puerta de la azotea, se detuvo. La enorme sonrisa decreció, hasta quedar una pequeña. No podía borrar todo atisbo de felicidad, pues se trataba de sus amigos, después de todo; ella había notado la forma en que Dick miraba a la peli-violeta desde el primer día.

— Amigos, lamento interrumpir su conversación— Inició con su voz usual, tanto que ninguno notó el dejo melancólico en ella— Pero deseo anunciarles que…

— Al fin he llegado, Dick, ¿me extrañaste?

Una chica de larga cabellera negra apareció; su parecido con Kory era tal, que podían hacerse pasar por la misma persona si no fuera por el cabello.

— Ella es mi hermana, Verónica Anderson.

Cyborg y Chico bestia iban detrás de la recién llegada, mientras la veían anonadados. Starfire sonreía mientras el petirrojo procesaba la situación y Raven alzaba una ceja.

Y, a lo lejos, un asustado Jonny Rancid intentaba escapar del temible pudín Plasmus.

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo excusas.**

 **Gracias a todos los review, follow y favorite. Esta historia tuvo más aceptación de la que creí, en su tiempo; ahora, dudo que muchos continúen, pero decidí seguir. Agradecimientos especiales a Lexydrl, guellita digital, Princess Paline, Lucila Wheeler, kellyzelda1000 y Solo un saludo.**

 **Kath~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mensaje

**Capítulo 4: Mensaje**

— Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí— Rachel soltó un bufido. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y debía hablar más alto de lo usual. Dick sonrió.

— Bueno, nos convenció a todos. Es hermana de Kory, y le regaló ese collar que combina con sus ojos; deportista capaz de vencer a Cy en basquetboll; es increíble en los videojuegos, y su favorito es Choque de Planetas, al igual que Gar; experta en artes marciales y ofreció enseñarme trucos que Bruce nunca aprobaría… y bueno, aún no sé cómo es que logró convencerte.

La chica alzó los hombros en respuesta.

— Aún me lo pregunto. Supo reconocer una Gema de Xar**, un chacra Ashna, y sólo por ello creí que tendría temas de conversación acerca de las costumbres monje, nunca imaginé que ganaría una entrada a un antro.

Estaban alejados del tumulto, o lo más alejados que se podía estar en un lugar así, en una mesa mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de la noche. Starfire no hacía más que dar saltos y algunas volteretas como si se tratara de la música más alegre y no un constante retumbar de las bocinas; pero su cuerpo y belleza bastaban para que varios chicos intentaran captar su atención a pesar de su inusual baile.

Victor había conseguido una cita, y se vanagloriaba de su gran "Paso del robot" con una chica rubia que parecía la representación de una Barbie en la vida real*. Y Garfield… bueno, era un rompecorazones, o al menos eso creía. Se esforzaba en la pista con numerosos movimientos que le hacían ver ridículo, mientras exclamaba cosas como "no peleen, chicas, hay suficiente Garfield para todas".

La única a la que no visualizaban era Verónica, pero a juzgar por su personalidad, estaría en algún lugar de la pista con una fila de chicos tras de ella.

— Me alegra ver a Starfire tan sonriente… me preocupaba que su hermana le provocara inseguridad de nuevo— Rachel alzó una ceja— Verás, antes de que Verónica dejara a Kory y su tutor para independizarse, solía salir con nosotros. Ella siempre ha sido… interesante, y tiene una gran facilidad para socializar. Llegó un momento en el que Star sintió que sería sustituida por su hermana.

Robin recordó esa escena en la azotea, justo el día después en que Verónica se había ido.

 _Estoy… triste por mi hermana._

 _¿Y por ti?_

 _Estoy triste por su partida, y sé que está mal pero una parte en el fondo se alegra que se fuera antes de que… me sustituyera._

 _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Bien, ustedes… Todos se estaban divirtiendo tanto con ella, ¡Y luego Cyborg dijo…!_

 _Mira, tu hermana era… interesante, pero nunca podría ocupar tu lugar… Nadie podría._

Rachel dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, que seguía bailando alegremente.

— Nunca creí que una chica como ella pudiera tener inseguridades.

— No suele tenerlas, pero debo admitir que conocer a Verónica era toda una novedad, y de pronto todos le prestamos atención, me temo que fue nuestra culpa también.

— Pero arreglaste el problema.

— Sí, así parece— El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca, a lo que siguió un pequeño silencio — Así que… una Gema de Xar— Robin intentó volver al tema.

Rachel sonrió levemente y tomó entre sus dedos la Gema en forma de rombo que adornaba su collar. La giró un poco para ver sus resplandores rojos.

— Es un regalo de mi tía, Azar, cuando nos acogió a mi madre y a mí en su casa. Antes de vivir en Steel city formó parte de un antiguo templo en oriente, ella es quien me enseñó a meditar cuando era pequeña y solía decir que esta Gema se vinculaba a los chacras— Dejó la piedra y suspiró— Pero conozco el lado oscuro, las leyendas la asocian al infierno. Se creía que era tan fuerte, que los antiguos exorcistas la utilizaban para encerrar a los demonios que poseían a las personas, una vez que lograban sacarlos.

Robin no pudo evitar la incomodidad ante semejante historia, ser contada tan tranquilamente por una chica que nunca se separaba de ese collar.

— Menos mal que los demonios no existen, eh— Comentó el chico, en tono nervioso.

 _Tomando en cuenta quien es mi padre, puedo disentir._

La escena fue interrumpida por Verónica Anderson, que apareció de la nada, abrazando por la espalda a Dick, y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

— Esto es una fiesta, ¿saben? En las fiestas se debe bailar.

La invitación iba para ambos, pero sus acciones mostraban que sólo trataba de alejarlos, y de marcar territorio.

— Yo paso, gracias— Respondió Raven con total tranquilidad.

— Yo igual— Siguió Robin, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica, inútilmente, era demasiado fuerte.

— Vaya que has cambiado. _Robbie-lindo[*]_. Solíamos bailar todo el tiempo.

Raven alzó una ceja, divertida al escuchar el apodo.

— Veo que se conocen de hace tiempo.

— ¡Oh, claro! cuando vivía con Kory y su detestable tutor, solíamos jugar todo el tiempo… ¿Puedes creer que imaginaban a ser súper héroes? Infantil, lo sé, pero me di una oportunidad ya que necesitaban un villano. Me hice llamar… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, Blackfire… Y Robin era el líder de su equipo, incluso se hizo un disfraz una vez, con una capa amarilla… ¡Vamos, dilo una vez más, _Robbie-lindo_!

— Es una capa de titanio polimerizado de alta densidad, 10 veces más fuerte que el acero— Recitó el mencionado, en un tono sin emoción como si esa frase le hubiera hecho objeto de burlas en varias ocasiones. Recibió una revoltura de cabello por parte de Blackfire y una risa contenida de Raven— ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo he superado!

— Sí, sí, ahora vamos a bailar— Y sin más, la pelinegra lo llevó arrastrando mientras era despedido por una mirada divertida de Rachel, que sin palabras decía "Que te diviertas... _Robbie-lindo_ ". Sin duda, tendría mucho material para avergonzarle después.

— Esta fiesta no tiene sentido— dijo para luego suspirar. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar el estar en un lugar como este.

— Nada tiene sentido, ¿quieres hablar de ello? — Intervino un chico gótico que se acercó a su mesa, señalando la silla vacía como permiso para sentarse. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

Y así pasaron los minutos, en una conversación en que la peli-negra no estaba muy animada, pero de todos los chicos que pudieron hablarle, él era el más soportable. Sólo respondía preguntas sobre sus gustos en general, y en realidad sólo buscaba pasar el tiempo hasta que sus amigos decidieran irse.

— ¿Te gustan las canciones de…?

Dejó de prestar atención, cuando divisó una figura extraña entre las personas que bailaban, pero desapareció de un segundo a otro, por lo que lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

— Saldré un momento— Y sin más, dejó al chico en la mesa. En realidad quería tomar algo de aire fresco, al suponer que tanto tiempo entre luces parpadeantes y bocinas rompe-oídos comenzaban a afectarle la cabeza.

Salió por la primera puerta que encontró, resultó dar hacia un callejón. No le importó, pues parecía vacío y no se alejaría mucho. Comenzó a caminar, inhalando profundamente en el proceso hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— Tengo un mensaje para ti.

Volteó inmediatamente, aunque la oscuridad no le dejaba ver con claridad, pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre, mucho más alto que ella, y que escondía su rostro tras una máscara en la que sólo se podía ver un ojo.

— Hola, Rachel.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó, cerrando sus manos en caso de que necesitara defenderse.

— Oh, te aseguro que no me conoces, pero yo sé todo sobre ti— Hablaba altivo, con las manos tras su espalda y caminando hacia ella, obligándole a retroceder— Sabes, acabo de salir de prisión, y conocí a una persona interesante en ese lugar, alguien a quien no has visto des hace… ¿cuánto? ¿10 años?

La chica no tardó en saber de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos perdieron fuerza mientras murmuró un "No". Eso era imposible, creía que nunca volvería a verlo en su vida.

— Sí, Rachel, él vendrá por ti justo como lo prometió— Ahora ella retrocedía por instinto, incapaz de creer que esto estuviera pasando— Me ha pedido avisarte, que consiguió reducir su condena.

— No es cierto— Susurraba, a medida que apresuraba el paso y se internaba más en el callejón. Le había dado la espalda hacía varios metros, y ahora sólo huía.

— Es más que una coincidencia que hayas vuelto en el momento indicado. Pero no te preocupes, aún te queda tiempo para preparar su regreso, para ser más exactos…

El final del camino había llegado, y la chica miró a ambos lados en un vano intento por encontrar una salida. Optó por dejarse caer, acabando arrodillada sobre un charco mientras tapaba sus oídos y daba la espalda al hombre enmascarado.

— Dime, Rachel, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos y en el reflejo del charco ya no vio al hombre, sino a su padre. Gritó un gran "¡No!" a la par que dejaba caer su puño sobre el agua.

— Rach…

Se negaba a cambiar su posición, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tenía las manos en sus oídos. Reaccionó sólo hasta que sintió un toque sobre su hombro, y entones descubrió que se trataba de Richard.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Rodeó al chico con sus brazos, y él le correspondió, preocupado.

No podía articular una sola palabra, mientras un temor que creía enterrado volvía a florecer.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿tu hermana te tendió una trampa?

— Así es, amigo Cyborg. El collar de las Lunas de Centauri fue adquirido de forma ilícita, e intentó culparme.

— Si fuera ella, habría intentado lo mismo— las miardas fulminantes pronto se posaron sobre Chico Bestia— ¿qué tiene de malo? ¡son idénticas! Apuesto a que si usara una peluca no la reconocería… ¡Esperen! Quizá estamos hablando con una Blackfire pelirroja mientras Star está en prisión— El cambiante calló sólo hasta recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rachel.

— Menos mal que logramos descubrir el plan a tiempo— Continuó Dick, a lo que la oji-esmeralda asintió.

— Es mi hermana, después de todo, me alegra haber convivido con ella después de tanto tiempo… Además, ¡dijo a que no esperaba a salir de prisión para visitarme!

— Eh… Starfire, dijo que se vengaría de ti— habló Garfield.

— Es su forma de expresar el maravilloso amor fraternal— Kory hablaba con una sonrisa mientras los demás tenían una gotita de caricatura cayendo de su nuca. De pronto, su felicidad se esfumó para dar paso a la preocupación— Amiga Rachel, lamento que la idea de mi hermana te haya puesto en tan horrible situación.

Raven se tensó al momento, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Era una tema que le preocupaba en demasía, pero no podía asegurar que fuera verdad lo que el extraño hombre le había dicho.

— No tienes que preocuparte, Star, yo fui quien decidió meterse a un callejón en mitad de la noche.

— Cuando llegué no había rastro de él, vi su figura a medida que me acercaba pero de un momento a otro desapareció— Habló Robin, con su mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

— Menos mal que ese chico no te había perdido de vista, o nunca habríamos imaginado que habías salido por la puerta trasera— Intervino Cyborg.

— Oh, sí, el nuevo enamorado de Rachel, eh— Chico Bestia con sus comentarios inoportunos ahora codeaba a la mencionada. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Víctor.

— Nunca lo menciones de nuevo— Bufó Raven.

— ¡Conversemos acerca de la nueva amiga de Cyborg! — Si no fuera porque la piel del moreno lo ocultaba, todos habrían apreciado su sonrojo.

— Oh, Sarah es una chica increíble. En su tiempo libre juega en el parque con los niños que tienen un implante robótico, y…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un hombre pasó cerca de ellos, hasta que e perdió al final del pasillo. Alto, rubio y con las manos detrás de su espalda. Vestía un traje, todo de color negro y unas gafas oscuras, que a pesar de ocultar sus ojos, podía apreciarse una cicatriz en uno de ellos, atravesándolo verticalmente hasta sobresalir por el margen del cristal.

— Ese tipo me da miedo— Comentó el rubio, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba ligeramente.

— Dicen que es el nuevo maestro de Biología, menos mal que ya llevé la materia y no tendré su clase— Víctor se vanagloriaba de ser un semestre mayor que sus amigos.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de él— dijo Robin.

— Vamos, viejo, has dicho lo mismo sobre la Srta. Steel, el Demente Mood…— Cyborg se interrumpió por las palabras de Garfield.

— ¡Tú crees que el director Blood en realidad es un cyborg!

— ¡Tengo evidencia de ello!

— Vamos, amigos, no peleen, es hora de comer insalubres cantidades de comida chatarra en la Torre T.

Comenzaron a alejarse, mientras Rachel aún seguía observando el pasillo donde el nuevo maestro había desaparecido.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Robin puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, a lo que ella sólo negó, y ambos se apresuraron para alcanzar al resto.

* * *

 *** Sarah: Personaje que aparece en los cómics de Teen Titans Go, primer interés romántico de Cyborg. La primera vez que le vi, no pude evitar asociarla a una Barbie xD Su nombre es Sarah Simms, demasiada coincidencia con Sarasim, la morena de la época bárbara que sí aparece en la serie; pero aun así considero que son diferentes conquistas de Cy, y aquí serán chicas diferentes**

 **** Gema de Xar: Si las referencias no eran suficientes, se trata de la gema que lleva Raven en la frente, pero por adaptación, aquí la tendrá en un collar. En la serie la llaman Chacra Ashnna, pero por alguna razón recuerdo leer que en realidad se llamaba Gema Xar, quizá alucino… pero suena más a la adaptación en lugar de llamarle Chacra todo el tiempo.**

 **[*] Robbie-lindo: Y sí, es el apodo que Kitty le pone a Robin, pero decidí dejarlo para Blackfire, ya que en la historia no hay razón para que Kitty descubra que Dick se hacía llamar Robin.**

 **Y bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé y no tengo vergüenza. Gracias por todos los comentarios, prometo que esta vez subiré el próximo capítulo esta semana.**

 **Roth fuera~**


	5. Chapter 5: Nevermore

**Disclaimer:** Trabajo fanfiction sin fines de lucro, basado en el mundo, escenas y personajes de la serie animada Los jóvenes Titanes, que no me pertenece. Créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Capítulo 5: Nevermore**

— ¡Ha llegado el gran Garfield Logan con desayuno para todos! — entró triunfal entre los gritos de alegría de sus amigos, excepto Rachel, quien se encontraba en la azotea después de declarar que quería estar sola.

Era un sábado por la mañana, y todos habían decidido pasar el día en la Torre T.

— Huevo de tofu, tocino de tofu, leche de soja… — Al rubio no pareció importarle la ausencia de la chica, y se ocupó en distribuir los platillos a lo largo de la mesa.

— Se ve delicioso, Gar— Comentó Dick, quien había comenzado a servirse.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don— se vanaglorió el oji-verde. Mientras tanto, Cyborg veía hacia todas direcciones, como si buscara algo.

— ¡Hey! ¿dónde está la comida de verdad? — preguntó Victor.

— ¿Hola? Vegetariano presente, esto es todo lo que habrá— se cruzó de brazos, a lo que el moreno se dirigió hacia su mochila y la acercó a la mesa.

— Menos mal que he preparado… ¡Mis famosos y deliciosos waffles! — Elevó el platillo, para recibir más ovaciones. El cambiante soltó un bufido al perder la atención sobre él.

— En mi tierra natal, un banquete como este señalaría que se ha acordado un matrimonio— habló Kory, mientras cubría su waffle con una cantidad excesiva de mostaza— dime, Garfield, ¿con quién estás comprometido? — El aludido sólo respondió con una mueca de terror que le hizo ahogarse con la leche de soja que bebía.

En ese momento, Raven entró en la habitación y sin saludar al recién llegado, se dirigió a la zona en donde se encontraba la cafetera.

— Oye, Rachel, ¿quieres desayunar? — sugirió Robin.

— Está delicioso, a comer— Chico Bestia se acercó a la chica al que la oportunidad para que alguien volviera a alabar su comida— Huevos con tocino de tofu.

— Té de hierbas— Fue lo único que respondió la gótica, a la vez que soltaba una bolsita de té sobre su vaso con agua caliente.

— Vamos, sólo prueba un bocado, necesitas energía luego de una larga semana de clases y…— Un cuadrito animado de ira pareció salir en la frente de Raven, la voz del chico simplemente le desesperó hasta que estalló.

— ¡No! — Y tiró el plato de comida que le ofrecían, para salir del sitio sin dar explicaciones.

— Quizás deberías ir a disculparte— dijo Dick.

— ¿Yo? Yo no soy el que convirtió el desayuno en un campo de batalla— Se defendió el rubio mientras limpiaba el desastre— Sólo quería ser amable, pero por más que lo intente, ella me trata como si fuera un huevo de tofu. ¿Sebes que no se ha reído de ninguna de mis bromas?

— Por lo menos te escucha, yo simplemente te ignoro— rió el mitad máquina.

— Rachel es… complicada, hay muchas cosas de ella que nunca podremos entender— Explicó Starfire.

— Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que la conozcamos? ¿cómo vamos a confiar en ella…?

— Es nuestra amiga, ¿qué más necesitamos saber? — la defendió el petirrojo.

Garfield soltó un bufido mientras se dirigía a la basura para luego volver a su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Rachel había optado por el patio trasero del establecimiento. Tenía algunas mesas y un pequeño jardín, donde tomó asiento para beber su té. A tales horas del fin de semana, la zona estaba desierta.

Estaba consciente de que su comportamiento con el rubio había sido grosero, pero desde el incidente en el club nocturno estaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo, una manera de ocultar el hecho de que estaba aterrada.

Mediante indirectas, descubrió que su madre ignoraba acerca de la reducción en la condena de Trigon, y en su mente sólo rondaba una pregunta: ¿sería cierto? La razón por la que volvieron a esta ciudad es que, después de todo el tratamiento psicológico a su progenitora, ella decidió que lo mejor sería afrontar sus recuerdos en el lugar donde habían ocurrido, ahora que el hombre de sus pesadillas estaba tras las rejas y ambas estarían a salvo; entendería que no habría más que temer.

Sólo para que, a las pocas semanas, Rachel descubriera esto. No, no podía volver a sembrar el terror en su madre y mucho menos a sus amigos… ¿qué pensarían si descubrieran que era hija de un asesino? ¿Qué ella también había cometido atrocidades? Y Richard, quien conocía la verdad, ¿qué haría al respecto?

Tomó un sorbo de té e intentó tranquilizarse. Quizá sólo se preocupaba por una mentira, una forma de Theodore Roth para asustar a su hija desde prisión.

" _No trates de mentirse a ti misma, Rachel_ ".

Habló una voz en su cabeza, una que había permanecido callada desde hacía varios años.

" _Vendré por ti, y lo sabes. Al final, eres mi hija…_ "

Se tensó al instante y sus pupilas se dilataron.

" _Mi sangre corre por tus venas…_ "

— _Y debes seguir mi legado_ — Esta vez, la voz había hecho cosquillas en su oído— volteó de inmediato sólo para mirar la figura de Theodore Roth, mucho más alto que ella y una macabra sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La chica se levantó de inmediato y retrocedió. Cada paso hacia atrás, era el mismo que su padre avanzaba.

— No eres real.

— ¿Más mentiras? Hija mía, sólo acepta tu destino.

— Estás encerrado pagando por lo que hiciste— Esta vez, su voz había sido más firme pero el miedo en sus ojos la delataba.

— No por mucho, dentro de unos meses seré libre de nuevo y volveré por ti… ¿o es que debería visitar a tu despreciable madre primero?

— ¡No te acerques a ella!

— Nunca me interesó, sólo fue un medio para seguir con mi descendencia… debí deshacerme de ella apenas naciste, y así no tendrías esas estúpidas ideas de humanidad.

— ¡Te lo advierto! Si la tocas, yo…

— ¿Qué, Rachel? ¿Me matarás? — Soltó una risita— eso quiero verlo… — declaró. La chica ahora estaba detenida por la pared mientras que el hombre se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella— ¿lo ves? Piensas en matar, y eso demuestra que… _eres igual a mí_.

— ¡No!

— ¡Rachel! — Gritó Richard, y apenas cruzó por la puerta hacia el jardín, la figura de Theodore Roth se esfumó— ¿qué pasó?

— Nada— miró hacia todas direcciones sólo para comprobar que aquello había sido su imaginación. Llevó la mano a su frente y descubrió que estaba sudando frío.

— Has estado así desde hace dos días, confía en mí, puedes contarme lo que te ocurre.

— No es nada, Robin… sólo quiero estar sola— el petirrojo sólo le miró preocupado, sabiendo que ella mentía, pero la aparición de la pelirroja dio por cerrado el tema.

— Amiga Rachel, he escuchado un grito desde esta dirección, '¿te encuentras bien? — la peli-negra sólo asintió, y eso bastó para la inocente extranjera. Luego miró alrededor para descubrir algo— ¿acaso no está el amigo Garlfied contigo?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— Fue a buscarte para pedir disculpas— explicó el petirrojo.

— Y he notado que la convivencia que mantienes con él y el amigo Víctor es de menor calidad a comparación conmigo y el amigo Dick… ¡Por eso han decidido pasar todo el día contigo!

Rachel sólo levantó una ceja.

* * *

En efecto, Garfield había emprendido una búsqueda para disculparse, acudiendo a la azotea donde no encontró a Raven. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, arrugó la hoja que tenía en su mano y quiso volver silbando una melodía, hasta que chocó contra un joven corpulento.

— ¿Qué tal la disculpa, Gar? — Víctor recogió la bola de papel sólo para descubrir lo que estaba escrito— "Lo siento. Firma: Garfield"… ¿en serio, ni si quiera le ibas a hablar? — El cambiante se encogió de hombros.

— Hay algo llamado vida. Dejar el mensaje y huir me daría la oportunidad de vivir.

— Escribiste "siento" con "c" — señaló el deportista, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡No es una clase de ortografía!

— Y para evitar esto, irás con ella y le pedirás disculpas ha-blan-do— acto seguido, tomó al menor de la camisa y prácticamente lo arrastró al interior del edificio.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían con los demás. Desde la puerta y pared de cristal, parecía vacía.

— No hay nadie en casa, lástima— el intento de huida fue detenido por una mano de Víctor, mientras que con la otra pasaba la tarjeta por el lector para abrir la puerta.

— Rachel, ¿estás aquí? — el corpulento joven recorrió el cuarto.

Entonces, el rubio posó sus ojos sobre una cosa: la solución a todos sus problemas.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la mochila de Raven y la abrió. Su intención era escribir la disculpa en uno de sus cuadernos, y ella lo leería en algún momento.

— ¿qué haces? — el rostro del moreno se llenó de terror al descubrir lo que el menor hacía— ¡Estás tocando la mochila de Rachel! ¡No deberías tocar la mochila de Rachel! ¡Ella no deja que nadie se acerque a sus cosas!

— Entonces es nuestra gran oportunidad de saber más de ella… mira este espejo para maquillarse, ¿quién habría pensado que Rachel perdería tiempo arreglándose? — devolvió el objeto a su lugar cuando algo más interesante llamó su atención.

Una libreta, y no cualquiera. Era la libreta en que la chica solía perderse en un rincón, garabateando y escribiendo. De color negro, y en la portada adornada un cuervo con las alas abiertas rodeado de detalles en plateado. En la parte superior se leía "Nevermore".

Víctor sólo veía hacia la puerta, implorando porque la dueña no apareciera; sabía que esto estaba mal, pero en el fondo, estaba realmente intrigado.

— Viejo, estos dibujos son aterradores… y esas palabras… no entiendo lo que dicen, ¿serán hechizos? — se refería a frases dispersas en algunas hojas que estaban en un idioma desconocido. Los dibujos mostraban un extraño lugar con rocas flotantes y aves monstruosas.

A partir de cierto número de hojas, las frases se unían para formar oraciones en español. Se trataba de una historia.

— Una dimensión paralela a la que se accede a través de un portal…— comentó Cyborg, leyendo rápidamente, desde las espaldas del cambiante— y una chica con poderes que lucha contra un demonio gigante.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! Los demonios no existen— interrumpió el rubio.

— De eso se tratan las historia, sólo es fantasía— el mayor soltó un golpe a la cabeza de Chico Bestia.

Después de acariciar el lugar del golpe, dio vuelta a la hoja sólo para encontrar el dibujo a lápiz de un demonio con cuatro ojos y cuernos, bastante detallado y realista.

— Esto da miedo… — la piel del menor se había erizado.

— Nunca creí que diría esto pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

— No quiero ver más, sólo escribiré la disculpa en la última hoja y…— al llegar a dicha página, pudo ver una frase en una esquina:

" _Me ha enviado un mensaje. Creí que nunca le volvería a ver y ahora asegura que vendrá por mí"._

— ¿Qué querría decir?

— No tengo idea, Bestita, pero guarda eso, podría aparecer en cualquier momento— Víctor volvió la mirada hacia la puerta mientras Garfield se veía pensativo. Llevó una mano a su barbilla hasta que chasqueó los dedos con una idea:

— ¡Lo sé!... Rachel tiene una relación a distancia.

— ¿Qué? Eso es ridículo.

— Piénsalo: es nueva aquí, y al mudarse tuvo que dejar al chico con que salía en otra ciudad. Y él planea venir a visitarla porque no soporta vivir sin ella— Los ojos verdes se habían cristalizado y el drama en su voz, parecía que imaginaba una novela como las que veía Starfire— Por eso quiere estar sola, ha estado comunicándose con él.

— Viejo, eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho…

Chico Bestia habría defendido su historia de no ser porque algunos pasos en el pasillo helaron a ambos. Rápidamente, devolvió el cuaderno a la mochila mientras el mayor trató de cubrir la escena con su cuerpo. Se dispuso a silbar una melodía cuando Kory entró a la habitación.

— ¡Amigos! Rachel ha accedido a una divertida tarde con ustedes.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que me convencieron? — Bufó la chica.

— Vamos, Rae, será divertido. Sólo ese come-tofu— el ofendido soltó un "Hey" —, tú, yo… y este mapa— alzo una hoja con un croquis del centro comercial que en título decía "Itinerario de Victor Stone"— Veamos, la primera parada será la tienda de helados, luego la librería, la tienda de videojuegos, la tienda de partes para auto y para el gran final; el cine, para Choque de Planetas: resurrección. Diversión garantizada que cubre todos nuestros gustos para conocernos mejor— Acabó con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba.

— Viejo, creí que nunca querrías volver a pisar una tienda para partes de auto.

— Sólo porque hayan intentado secuestrarme para vender mis órganos en extraña tienda Fix-It; no significa que renunciaré a mis gustos.

— Sólo a ti se te ocurre entrar a un local solitario al final de un callejón— soltó una sarcástica Rachel—, y más aún en la noche, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que necesitaba una nueva batería para mi bebé— acarició el mapa remoto con su mejilla, como si del verdadero auto T se tratara— y al final pude inmovilizar a ese raro dueño, y ahora está en prisión gracias a mí— el moreno infló el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo. La chica rodó los ojos.

— ¡Chicos, hemos llegado! — Garfied abrió los brazos para presentar el local de helados, y luego correr hacia el interior. Cuando los demás le alcanzaron, el cambiante ya disfrutaba de un cono con una tambaleante fila de bolas de helado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la oji-azul.

— Es helado de tofu, duh— respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Viejo, eso es asqueroso— se quejó el mayor.

— Este es el único lugar donde lo preparan, y no veo helado de carne por aquí.

— Porque es desagradable, hasta para mí.

Luego de una pequeña discusión y pedidos, el trío de amigos compartían una mesa. Victor comía un enorme tazón de helado "explosión de chocolate", y Rachel un cono con helado de vainilla. Garfield iba por su segundo pedido de tofu.

La conversación se centraba en recuerdos de sus aventuras cuando fingían ser héroes, específicamente, cuando inventaron la existencia de más Titanes alrededor del mundo y cómo los reunían a todos para pelear contra la Hermandad del Mal.

Rachel apenas si prestaba atención a la historia, y trataba de ocultarlo al concentrarse en el postre.

" _Son tan débiles_ "

Volvió la voz en su cabeza.

" _Son escoria, no merecen seguir viviendo_ ".

La chica trató en vano de ignorarla.

" _Y tú debes acabar con ellos_ ".

— Rae, ¿qué pasa?

No hubo respuesta. Había perdido la mirada en la figura de su padre frente a ella, y el terror la invadió. Su instinto fue el de correr, algo que sólo empeoró la situación: ahora se abría paso entre un mar de personas.

" _Un mar de víctimas_ "

Respiraba ruidosamente, cada vez más rápido y cada vez sentía que adquiría menos oxígeno. Los rostros de su alrededor la miraban asustados, otros susurraban "qué chica tan rara". Y la imagen de Theodore Roth aparecía y desaparecía entre las personas.

El ataque de pánico se esfumó hasta que sintió la mano de Victor sobre su hombro, y al verlo, sólo lo abrazó, algo que sorprendió al moreno pero que correspondió mientras la veía preocupado.

— Rachel… puedes confiar en nosotros— dijo Garlfied, con tono sincero que nunca escuchó venir de él antes.

— Digamos que tengo problemas con mi padre— La chica decidió hablar, y una vez que deshizo el abrazo, fue acompañada hasta una banca por el par de amigos.

Contó lo que podía, lo mismo que había revelado a Kory después de ese día de "intercambio de cuerpos". El hecho de que su padre era un abusador que golpeaba a ella y su madre desde tenía memoria, que había acabado en prisión, la razón por la que habían abandonado la ciudad y decidido volver. Claro, omitió la parte sobre los asesinatos y el retorcido "entrenamiento" al que la sometió. También ocultó lo que el hombre enmascarado le había advertido.

— Gracias por confiar en nosotros. Rachel— fue lo primero que dijo Víctor, intentando sonar comprensivo pero lo cierto es que le había perturbado el saber la historia de la amiga que veía como una hermana menor a la que debía proteger.

— Pero no debes preocuparte nunca más, porque ahora no estás sola: nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos— Dijo Chico Bestia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase… cualquiera que intente acercarse a ti, se las verá conmigo— Cyborg chocó su puño contra su otra mano.

— Gracias… _amigos_ — Rachel se sentía mejor. Era cierto: ahora tenía amigos. Y sólo Azar podía saber cuán agradecida estaba por ello.

— Así que te daremos tu espacio cuando quieras volver a estar sola…

— En realidad… el Itinerario de Víctor Stone suena bien— poco a poco, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del deportista, y el mapa volvió a aparecer en sus manos.

— Oye, Rae…— empezó un Garfield que había vuelto a su faceta de imprudencia— entonces… ¿por qué "Nevermore" es el título de tu libreta? — Víctor se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Por el poema de Edgar Allan… ¿¡QUÉ!?

— Ya sabes, tu libreta con un cuervo y dibujos de aves aterradoras…— El moreno propinó un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del cambiante.

— ¿¡Qué tú qué!? — ¿era imaginación del rubio o los ojos de la chica parecieron arden en color rojo y un aura oscura rodearla? Sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata.

— Vamos, Rachel, fue un accidente… además, Víctor también estaba ahí— la mirada fulminante ahora se posó en un nuevo objetivo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos llamaste amigos? Los amigos no dañan a sus amigos, ¿sabes? — El joven retrocedía, con voz nerviosa— ¡tú historia es genial! Y dibujas increíble.

— Amiga Rachel, ¿cómo va todo? — apareció una Starfire vestida con un largo saco café y sombrero, siendo sujetada por Richard y su vano intento por detener a la pelirroja.

— ¿Nos estaban siguiendo? — Raven levantó una ceja.

— Intenté detenerla— se excusó el petirrojo.

— Oh, vaya, que encuentro tan inesperado— el mitad máquina se aclaró la garganta, aun sudando frío pero viendo una oportunidad para desviar el tema— ¿qué tal una pausa en el itinerario para una pizza?

Todos los ojos se iluminaron ante la idea, pero no dijeron nada, sino que se posaron sobre Rachel para esperar su aprobación.

— Está bien— se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Wuju! ¿eso significa que nos has perdonado? — preguntó Garfield.

— No, significa que sufrirán… después de la pizza— el aura oscura la rodeó de nuevo, pese a que sonreía, lo cual la volvía más aterradora. Y al parecer, todos menos el cambiante captaron la amenaza.

Otra idea cruzó por su mente, y como de costumbre, su boca nunca filtraba las palabras.

— Hey, Rachel… ¿qué hay de tu relación a larga distancia?

* * *

 _A Fran Sanchez… bueno, físicamente sigue siendo humano pero tengo que hacerlo parecer demonio así que me alegra saber que he cumplido mi propósito… además, Trigon es la esencia del drama en este fic xD gracias por tus palabras._

 _Agradezco a quienes han dejado review, favorite y follow :)_

 _Kath~_


End file.
